The Meaning of Gunpla
by RicePaddyHero
Summary: "If you won't fight, then tell me why Daisuke? Why do you hate Gunpla so much?" She cried. "Why...?" I let out an empty laugh before continuing. "Because of Gunpla, it took away almost everything for me."
1. Prologue

Summary: The story of Daisuke Kamiya, a student at Yamashita High repeating his second year for his lack of school attendance who meets Haruka Asakura. His fellow classmate as well as the Class Representative, who helps him rekindle his love for Gunpla. In turn, he'll be able to show her that Gunpla could be so much for than just a plastic model.

* * *

**Prologue**

March 22 - Yamashita High School

The long awaited day has finally come for the students at Yamashita High School. It was the last day of the school year, meaning graduation for the senior students while the first and second years would be one step closer to graduating high school.

Except for Daisuke Kamiya that is.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-kun, but unfortunately, I'm afraid I won't be able to pass you this school year," Daisuke's homeroom teacher said frowning. Waiting for a response from the unnaturally bright haired student who only replied with a blank stare, causing the older man to frown even more.

The teacher sighed out of frustration before continuing, "It's not that you get bad grades…but your attendance is very low. It almost makes me not want to help you."

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-sensei." I finally responded. Although, Tezuka was probably able to sense the unapologetic tone in my voice.

"However, I am willing to give you a second chance." Tezuka-sensei said, while going through some of the class records. "If you can come to school during the spring break for remedial classes, as well as complete some of the extra credit work I can give you before the new school year starts, you'll be able to enroll into your third year. Okay?" Giving me an assuring pat on the back.

I took a few moments to gather his thoughts before answering, "Thank you very much sensei."

The teacher nodded and gave a smile, satisfied that he was able to finally get through to his student.

"But I won't be able to do that."

Or not.

Upon hearing that, Tezuka's face instantly fell into an astonished look.

"Eh?!"

"I apologize for being so selfish, Sensei."

The teacher began to furrow his eyebrow while tapping his pen as he began to lose his patience. "Alright then…What do you want to do then? Repeat your classes? Drop out?"

I took another few moments to think his question over, not really sure what to say. "I'll see you next year." I finally said, thinking that it would satisfy him and get him off my back.

The teacher slowly nodded. "I suppose I will then."

"I'll be taking my leave then," I said as he got up and bowed before going back to my desk to pack my belongings and slip on my black leather jacket. Pulling my phone out to check the time and noticed that my little meeting with Tezuka took a little longer than I would have liked. I decided just to send a text to to my younger sister, Mika that I'll probably be late to pick her up from school and to go on ahead and take the train home.

Instead of going towards the front exit of the school that I usually do, I took the rear exit where my pride and joy was waiting for me.

A beautiful nighthawk black 1976 Honda CB550 motorcycle, or cafe racer as some would like to call it. It used to belong to my manager at the repair shop that I work for who had intentions of restoring it from it's somewhat poor condition at the time.. It wasn't until about a year ago that I offered to buy it off him for a reasonable price and was finally able to finish restoring it a few weeks ago, which was just in time for me to apply for his unlimited motorcycle license. It also had small modifications such as a larger exhaust, street fighter headlamp, and a slightly larger seat to fit two people on the bike which was originally only meant to be a single seater otherwise.

I took a seat on the small bike, twisting the key into the ignition as the bike roared to life while giving the bike a few revs, being cautious not to be too loud as it was against school rules to have a motorcycle on school grounds. Not that it really mattered to since it was the last day of school anyway.

I grabbed a matching black full face helmet as well as a pair of gloves that was kept stored under the seat to put on before hitting the streets where I decided to take the long way to pick up ingredients at the shopping district for dinner.

* * *

Just as I was about to head home after picking up the groceries from the supermarket, I couldn't help but glance in the direction of a certain store not too far from the market.

"Asakura Hobby," the I repeated to myself as I read the large colorfully bright sign on the building. It wasn't my first time encountering the small shop. In fact, I've passed by it more times than I could count on both hands, but just couldn't bring myself to go in.

"I suppose just checking it out wouldn't hurt." I reasoned to self as I walked into the shop. It's actually a lot bigger than it was inside than out at first glance. They had quite a few shelves stocked with a good variety of Gunpla of different models, grades, etc. As well as a couple shelves filled with paint and supplies for the hardcore modelers out there. There was even a small workshop with a paint booth and airbrush if there were those who couldn't wait to get home to start building. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic as I was basically reliving my wonderful childhood.

The wonderful half at least.

"Welcome to the shop." A deep voice said from behind me, interrupting my train of thought . I turned halfway to see a middle aged man, probably in his mid thirties behind the counter. I assumed that he was the owner of this fine establishment.

"Hows it going, Pops?" I greeted.

"Oi, oi! I'm not that old yet you damn yankee!" The owner retorted. "Anyway, I'm the owner of this shop if you haven't figured it out already I own the shop. Name's Ken Asakura, but you can just call me Ken."

"Daisuke Kamiya. But you can call me whatever you like, pop." I said with a smirk.

The older man took a moment to get a good look at him before chuckling to himself. "You're a real punk, you know that? But I like your attitude kid. Anyway I'ma go out back and have a smoke, so if you need any help, just ask my daughter. I'm sure shes around here somewhere." Ken said before grabbing a pack of Marlboro and lighter before going towards the back room.

I continued browsing the store, recalling some of the models that I actually do remember. I found myself looking at a display case, filled mostly with high grades as well as master grade Gunpla models as viewing samples for customers. All of them were beautifully built. Each model was painted and panel lined to look much more accurate to their anime counterpart with no nub marks in sight. They even took the time to hide all the seam lines as well as apply what looked like water slide decals to give it that extra detail.

As my eyes drifted from one kit to the next, I found one that stood out to me the most in the display. You could say it was a bit unique looking compared to the traditional Gundam. The majority of it's body was white, but did have a bit of blue and red for parts around the shoulders, waist, and feet as well as some sort of clear green painted on the forehead and chest instead of the green foil stickers that usually came with the kits.

"GNY-001 Gundam Astrea..."Recalling the name that I was all too familiar with many years ago.

"Is there anything I could assist you with, sir?" a soft feminine voice asked?

The blonde tore his eyes from the kit to see a girl around his age standing next to him. Coincidentally, she must have went to the same school as did as she was dressed in what looked liked the standard Yamashita school uniform which actually complimented her petite frame perfectly. The uniform consisted of a navy blue blazer, matching mini tie, a simply white shirt, and a matching plaid skirt. Over the uniform, she wore an similar apron that Ken was wearing earlier, indicating that she either was an employee here or was his daughter. The girl had Ebony black hair that just went pass her shoulders and loose bangs that covered the forehead of her heart shaped face which had some very distinct facial features. High cheek bones, a soft looking pair of lips, and light brown innocent looking eyes, making her look even more petite than she already did.

I was practically drooling.

Realizing what was happening, I mentally slapped myself. "Er…" The star-strucked teen started, loss for words at what to say as he quickly tried to come up with a decent answer. "…No I was just...admiring," I finished lamely.

The girl's face brightened as she soon as she heard the boys answer. "Thanks! I actually built them all myself." She claimed grinning proudly, showing her dainty dimples.

'Lord, have mercy.' I thought to myself.

I looked back at the display case before looking back at her to say, "Yeah, they're really good. It must have taken tons of time to complete them. You must be an excellent fighter if you can build this well."

The girl tilted her head and gave me a blank stare. "Fighter? As in Gunpla battling? Oh please! Why would I waste all my time and hard work just to see it get wiped out?" The girl scoffed before squinted her eyes and started to get closer, "Don't tell me you're into Gunpla battles too." which sounded more like an accusation rather than a question.

I started to back up a bit at the sudden change of mood as well as her invasion of my personal space. "No, not really. Actually, I'm not really into Gunpla...I've always just wanted to check this store out." I answered.

The girl blinked before backing off and saying, "I see. Well it is what it is I suppose. If you need anything, just let me known I guess." I gave her nod which she probably took as an ending to our conversation as she began walking away. I went back to looking at a few more kits in the display case, before deciding that it was time for me to go.

A few minutes later, Ken returned from his smoke break only to find that Daisuke had left and the only people inside was his daughter and himself.

"Oi, did Daisuke-kun buy anything, Haruka?" Her father asked.

"Daisuke? You mean the blonde hair kid? He didn't purchase anything. Actually, he said that he doesn't even like Gunpla." Haruka answered.

Ken grunted before, saying, "You probably just scared him with your Gunpla fighting beliefs."

"No I didn't!" She tried to argued.

"Whatever you say. I'll be in the stock room doing inventory so mind the store up here would ya." Ken ordered his daughter.

"Always telling me what to do when i don't even get payed in the first place." Haruka said as she shook her head.

Since there weren't really customers at the store, she decided that it would okay to resume working on her personal custom Gunpla. As Haruka was starting to mock up the kit together, to make sure everything was fitted correctly before applying paint, she began to think on the blonde boy again.

"Daisuke huh? He certainly is...an interesting boy." Haruka said to herself. Feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

* * *

So I've had this idea dancing in my head for awhile now and actually kind of wanted to see this through, especially since GBF is over now. Anyway, I was finally able to get all the details ironed out last night, and just started writing the story today.

This is my first story on here, so I hope it isn't too bad since I'm really just winging it and writing down whatever comes to mind so bear with me here.

Anyway, I would greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism! Anything to help make this story not sound so boring.

Thanks all~


	2. The Rise of Zero - Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Rise of Zero - Part 1**

* * *

April 14

It was early.

Too early...

Daisuke slowly began to open his eyes as he felt the sun trying to peek into his window. His eyes began to drift to the other side of the room to check the time.

_6:23_ The bright numbers of the alarm clock blinked.

"Ugh, dammit." The blonde groaned. He still had about half an hour before he had to get ready for a long day of school. Figured that it was best to try and get as much sleep as possible, he shut his eyes again in hopes of returning back to the dream world. As he started to slowly slip into unconsciousness, the door to his room suddenly busted open.

"Oniiiiiiiiiiii-chan! Get up or we'll be late for school!" A cute young girl, probably at the age of 12 or 13 shouted frantically at her older brother.

Well that escalated quickly.

"Mika...I still have time before I have to get ready, so if you could be so as kind as to get out, I'd highly appreciate it."

The girl puffed her cheeks at her brother's stubbornness. "But you promised you would start dropping me off from now on!" Mika pleaded. Well, fuck.

"Take the subway. We don't live that far from the station and your school is just a block away." He reasoned, hoping it was enough to make her leave.

"But nii-san, I go to middle school now remember? Our school's are closer to each other now." She reminded her older brother.

Daisuke sighed, trying to think of another excuse before admitting defeat. "Fine."

The girl giggled, satisfied with her victory. "Good! Now hurry and go shower. Breakfast is already on the table." She informed.

Lazily, the teen got out from under the covers and began grabbing his school uniform scattered throughout the small room before heading into the bathroom. He began to strip out of his sleep clothes before grabbing a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste before heading into the shower as he would usually do to save that extra bit of water.

Within 5 minutes, the boy was finished with his shower and began drying himself before throwing on his school uniform. Daisuke pulled out a small container of Gatsby hair wax from the cabinet before applying it into hair, styling it into it usual messy, slightly spiky appearance.

He made his way to the kitchen to see a simple meal of toast, bacon, and eggs with a tall glass of milk awaiting for him on the dining room table. Within 5 minutes, he had already wolfed it all down trying to hurry so that he would be able to get Mika to school on time.

As if on cue, the said girl began skipping into the room. "You ready yet? You're gonna be late for your first day if we don't leave soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just quit with the nagging. And the first day of school started last week."

"True, but it's technically your first day today since you skipped all of last week for work." The young girl scolded while giving a disciplining look.

"Well, someones gotta pay the bills you know." Daisuke reasoned while putting the dishes away and grabbing his school bag.

The girl gave a sad smile, knowing the sacrifices her brother would make to ensure that they both would have the basic necessities. "I know and I really do appreciate it. But you really should try to go to school more."

He chuckled, patting Mika on top of her head. "I'll do my best." he promised, while taking a good look at her.

It was the first time he had seen her in her middle school uniform, was pretty much a blue and white sailor uniform with a short red tie. She was about 5'1" which was only seemed only shorter to him as he practically towered over her. She had dark brown hair, that would be similar to his had it not been bleached which she kept in a ponytail. Daisuke couldn't help but think of how much she resembled mom...

The Mika noticed the stare that her brother was giving her. "What's wrong, Nii-chan?"

"Hmm, nothing. It's just that it's the first time I've seen you in your school uniform is all."

"Oh? What do you think? Don't I look more adult like?" While trying to do some kind of pose that you'd see gravure models would do in magazines.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you should wear the boy's uniform. Wouldn't want you attracting pedophiles after all." Daisuke joked, grabbing two helmets and heading out the door of our small apartment.

The girls face began to turn red in embarrassment before running after him. "ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

Daisuke slowly pulled up the small Honda along the side of Yamashita Junior High School to let the younger sister off.

"You'll probably get out from school way before me. So just take the subway home when you get out."

Mika pulled off the small white helmet while saying, "I will! Just be a good boy at school okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Onee-chan! I'll be on my best behavior!" Daisuke said while trying to sound like a little kid.

She grinned at the childish antic and gave her brother a thumbs up, causing him to smile as well and return the gesture.

"Mika-chan!" another girl called out from the distance. A friend he would assume.

"Coming!" Mika shouted back before turning back to to give her older brother a quick hug. "Bye Nii-san! I'll see you later" Before running off towards her schoolmate.

Daisuke gave her a small wave before heading towards Yamashita High.

* * *

Haruka was happily humming her favorite song, "Trust you" by Yuna Ito as she steadfastly was making her way towards school. It had only need a week ago where so was elected to be class representative of class 2-C. Well, not really elected. More like no one else had the guts to run against her. Not that she had a problem with it of course. She had also finally completed her personal Gunpla, the one that she had worked on all of break and the up coming school week. It still had minor tweaks to be made, of which she would address during her lunch period.

It was also a beautiful day today which helped brightened up her mood even more so. The sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky. Everything was just so calm, peaceful, and quiet compared to the noisy and wild environment she called school.

And in a matter of seconds, her peaceful walk came to an end.

Haruka couldn't help but stop as she heard something an obnoxious roar coming down the street. As each second passed by, it just seemed to get louder. Turning around, she saw a young man whose face was covered by a helmet speeding down the lane on a motorcycle. It was so loud, that she had to cover her ears as the bike raced passed her.

"The nerve of some people..." she grumbled to herself before resuming her walk back to school.

* * *

"Hmm...looks like I have Tezuka-sensei again." Daisuke sighed disappointingly as he had hope to have been assigned to a pushover teacher this year. 'Or one of the hot young ones at least.' he thought to myself as he had navigated through the school halls.

It didn't take too long to find the classroom since it was the same room that he was assigned to last year. " Daisuke opened the door to find that a good amount of students already here. As soon as he stepped in, he could feel all eyes on him. It couldn't be helped since his hair color made him stick out like a sore thumb. And since he hadn't shown at all during the first week either, it was the first time his classmates had seen the boy. Daisuke noticed that his assigned seat hadn't change either. Which is fine with him since preferred to sit near the window. Since he still had 10 minutes to spare, he decided to put his head down hoping to catch a quick nap.

It wasn't long until the boy began to feel someone poking his shoulder. Daisuke tilted his head upwards to see who the culprit was, surprised to see the pretty girl that he had met a couple weeks back.

"Hi! You must be new here? I'm Haruka Asakura. I'm the representative for this class. I figured that I'd introduce myself since I am responsible for everyone in this class." The girl chirped cheerily. It would seem that she doesn't remember meeting him.

"Uhmm, hi. Actually, I'm not really new here. I've been assigned to his class since last week. I'm Daisuke Kamiya." The yankee said, noticing that her smile faltered a bit.

Haruka began checking the clipboard that she had in her hand"I see. So you're Daisuke Kamiya huh..."

"Yeah...that's me alright. I'm guessing by the tone of your voice, Tezuka-sensei told you about me?"

Still studying her clipboard. "Yes. Yes he did. Actually, he wanted me to come visit your home after school today if you wouldn't have shown up."

"Well I showed up didn't I class rep? So no worries." As he began shooing his hand for her to go away.

She ignored his gesture and began glaring at him. "I'm sorry Kamiya-kun, but I am worried. According to Tezuka, you're attendance was very low last year causing you to repeat this class again. Not only that, but you missed the first week of school as well. It seems like you haven't learned your lesson. Also, dying your hair is not allowed." The girl lectured.

"I have my reason." Daisuke said nonchalantly before putting his head down again.

"No matter what the rea-" She paused noticing the black helmet on the ground. "Kamiya-kun, do you happen to drive a black motorcycle?"

The blonde slowly looked up again, wondering where she was going with this. "Uhmm, yeah?" I said slowly.

Upon hearing that, she slammed the clip board on the desk, grabbing the everyone's attention in the room. "You do realize it's against school rules to operate such a vehicle on school campus right? She said angrily as she was reminded of what ruined her walk to school.

Raising his hands in defense, "Whoa! Calm down, Asakura. It's cool. I have a proper licence." he told her while fishing out his wallet to show her.

Annoyed, she face palmed herself while letting out a sigh. "Licence or not, it's still against school rules. Since it's your first day back I'll let you off with a warning this time. And you better start showing up to class!" And with that, she began heading to her own seat.

"Wonder whats up her ass..."

At that moment, it seemed like time froze as she came to a sudden halt. There were a few audible gasps within the room.

'Did I really just say that out loud?' Daisuke thought.

The Class rep turned back towards him, eyes blazing with fury, balled up fists. It was a bit terrifying actually. She began making her way back towards the desk.

She looked like she was ready to knock the boy out, but as class representative, she decided against it thinking that it would be a very bad example on her part. "You'll be in charge of cleaning duties after school for the rest of the week." She said, giving a sadistic smirk.

The class gave off a dramatizing "oooo" in unison after hearing the blonde rebel's punishment.

Haruka began walking away with a smug look on her face, while he gaped incredulously at her. It was truly a bad call on Daisuke's part; forgetting that the class representative had such authority. Just great he thought before putting his head down again, this in embarrassment as the student's began whispering about the scene.

"Ahhh, the beautiful dictator of class 2-A strikes again."

"She's really scary isn't she?"

"Well that's probably why she's popular among the teachers"

"Poor guy."

Daisuke decided to just sleep through class since the school day was gonna seem even longer now. With that said, he did the best he could to block their voices out and closed his eyes. Letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

"Did you really have to be that harsh, Haruka?" A really pretty girl with a short hairstyle that only reached her neck asked.

"You call it harsh, I call it justice. The yankee had it coming, Kiyomi. The class rep told her best friend, Kiyomi Kimihara.

Kiyomi thought for a moment. "Yeah I suppose...I have to admit. Even though he seems kind of hard to approach, he's kind of cute! I love the bad boy types." Kiyomi gushed.

The class rep raised her eyebrow at he boy crazed companion. "You think every boy is cute."

Her laughed at the strict girl's response. "Oh you'll understand one that when you're in love." She teased.

"It's not like you've ever went out on a date either." Haruka pointed out.

"And you won't either if half the school population is afraid of you."

Before Haruka could counter, Tezuka-sensei came into class, thus starting the lesson. Unsatisfied that her friend got the last word, she gave her quick shove before anyone could see.

"Ow!" The short hair girl whispered quietly, rubbing her arm.

Haruka sticked her tongue out at her before looking back at the classroom to see Daisuke with his head down sleeping. She frowned at his misbehavior, but deciding that she couldn't do anything about it, began to open her notebook to for lecture.

* * *

Daisuke's head shot up as the bell signaling for lunch came. Figuring that Haruka might scold him some more for sleeping in class, he quickly left the room heading straight for the school roof. Hoping that he'd be able to sleep in piece.

Haruka saw the boy trying to leave the room. As she got up to try and intercept him, she was blocked by one of the members of the school's Gunpla club. Ryoto Koguchi

"Asakura-chan, would you please reconsider? If you're store was able to sponsor us, then we'd be able to get all the supplies we need to represent Yamashita High in our school district's competition in the upcoming month." The spectacled boy begged.

"Sorry Koguchi-kun, but as I said before, I don't really support Gunpla battles. Plus we can't just give out free merchandise to people." She reasoned.

"But-"

The class rep interrupted Koguchi. "No, "buts". I cannot help you, and that is final." Haruka finished, giving him the cold shoulder as she tried to catch up to Daisuke.

"Ryoto, maybe we should just give up asking for help. It's obvious that she doesn't want to." Another one of the other club members said.

"No! We need her! If we can get her on our side, I'll be passed down the title as club president next year for sure!" Ryoto exclaimed while running off to try and convince the class rep once more.

* * *

"Ugh, I lost him! If it wasn't for Koguchi..." Haruka said, frustrated that she lost sight of the boy. 'Oh well. I suppose I'll be able to do the finishing touches on my Gunpla.' She thought as she headed for the school roof, where it was the easiest location to find a secluded spot to work privately.

Finding a good spot with some shade, she took a seat on the ground where she began take out her supplies as well as her latest master piece.

A highly customized Gundam, based on the Wing Gundam Zero designs. Mobile suit itself was pretty much the HG 1/144 Wing Zero Custom, retaining the same exact color scheme and armor, but instead of the angel wings that the kit was most infamous for, the backpack was replaced with a new one, similar to what Hajime Katoki had designed for the latest 1/100 MG Wing Gundam/ Wing Gundam that was used in the retold manga version. Since they have yet to release a 1/144 scale of the kit, Haruka had to replicate them herself by scratch building them out of pla plate. As for the weapons, she decided to reconstruct the twin buster rifles to look more similar to Katoki-sensei's redesign of the Wing Zero as well as to reconstruct the shield giving the Gunpla the Neo-Bird mode which the WZC had lost. The rest of the weapons were pretty much the same, but it was still a beautiful kit that had brought all three of Katoki-sensei's design's of the Wing Gundam into one.

As Haruka was putting on the finishing touches onto the Wing Zero which consisted of finishing the rest of the panel lines as well as the metal fittings that she had her dad made over school break, she couldn't help but squeal as her personal Gunpla was complete.

"Wow! That looks incredible!" A voice said out of no where.

"Huh?" The class rep wondering where the voice had came from began looking around her. All of a sudden, Daisuke came falling from above, landing next to the surprised girl who had jumped back least expecting someone to come falling out of the sky.

"It's based off the Wing Zero right? You must have put a lot of work to it since it looks so good." The yankee complimented.

The compliment had caught Haruka off guard causing her to start blushing a bit. "T-th-thanks..." Haruka managed to say. "How'd you fall from the sky?"

The boy gave her a puzzling look. "The sky?" He repeated. "Oh, I was actually chilling on the higher part of the building behind us." The boy pointed towards a slightly more elevated part of the roof. "I heard someone squealing and found you I guess."

"I see. That makes sense." The class rep said. "A-anyway, I noticed you were sleeping in class today! Should I tack on another week of cleaning?" She threatened.

The boy gave her a sly smile as if he had something up his sleeve. "I don't think you're in any position to abuse your authority, class rep." Daisuke said cheekily.

"Oh? And why not?!"

Daisuke folded his arms, his smile turning more into a smirk."You're violating the school rules. If you aren't a member of the Gunpla club, then you cannot have a Gunpla on school grounds. And since you're not into battling, it's safe to assume you're not a part of the club."

"Uh..." Haruka started, not really sure what to say since it was all true.

"However," the yankee started. "If you would be willing to look over the trouble that I've caused as well as drop my cleaning punishment, I'd be happy to keep this a secret."

The girl unsure of what to do, began to bite her lower lip. 'Wow that's hot.' Daisuke though.

Haruka sighed in defeat as there was no other option. After all, she didn't want to risk confiscation. "Fine. You win. For now at least."

The boy began grinning like a cheshire cat, happy that he was able to get the last laugh. "Twas a pleasure doing business."

Haruka gave small laugh before recalling what the boy said a few minutes ago. "Wait, how'd you know that I wasn't into battling?"

"Wow you really did forget me huh? I visited your shop a few weeks ago. On the last day of school to be exact." Daisuke reminded her.

The class rep's eyes were wide eyed as she was able to remember the boy who wasn't interested in Gunpla. "Well that's why you seemed a bit familiar to me...and to be fair, I meet tons of different people at the store so I probably won't remember someone who I met once."

"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point there," the boy said, walking towards the guard rail looking out towards the town. "But at least you were able to remember me after all, Asakura-chan."

The girl blushed yet again, since it was the first time he called her by her name and not as the class rep. "D-don't say my name so casually..."

The boy raised his eyebrow at the girl, before giving her a dumb grin. "You're funny." Which caused the girl's face to get even more red.

"Anyway," Daisuke said about to change the subject. "I guess I should apologize for what I said earlier...I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it sorta slipped out without me realizing it. So yeah, sorry." Daisuke said, while looking the other way, scratching his cheek.

Haruka was stunned at the sudden apology, but started smiling. "It's okay. Sorry for being a bit harsh, Kamiya-kun."

"A bit?"

"Don't push it." Daisuke couldn't help but laugh and soon enough, Haruka began laughing as well.

"You know what class rep? You're actually alright."

Haruka began blushing for what seemed like the umpteenth time on that day. "Hehe...you're pretty nice yourself..." 'Wait, what am I thinking!' "...f-f-for a yankee!" The class rep said.

Daisuke's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance at the insult. 'And I was just complimenting her too...whatever, just try to your cool.'

"Bitch."

"What did you say?" The class rep asked while giving the poor boy a swift kick to the shin.

"Nothing" Daisuke said rather quickly, kneeling over in pain.

"Thought so."

Haruka resumed her seat on the floor while pulling out her bento. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Daisuke who had recovered from the pain just gave shrug as if to say why not who had grabbed his paper bag containing some yakisoba bread and orange juice that he bought from the convenience store on the way to school and sat next to her proceeding to make small talk.

"Oi! Asakura-chan!" A voice who belong to none other than Ryoto Koguchi called out.

"Ugh, not again." Annoyed that she was being interrupting from eating her lunch.

"Whose that?" Daisuke asked.

"Ryoto Koguchi. He's in our class as well as a member of the Yamashita Gunpla club. He's been bothering me since February to get our shop to sponsor the club."

"Please reconsider Asakura-chan! We need this!" Ryoto pleaded.

"Koguchi look, as much as I'd like to, I just can't okay? I highly doubt my father would be up for it anyway." Haruka reasoned.

"What if-" Ryoto paused. Noticing the Gunpla on the floor, he began give an evil smile.

"That's a very beautiful Gunpla on the ground you got there. It wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" he asked.

At first, Haruka and Daisuke wasn't sure what he was talking about, but had realized that Haruka's Gunpla had been left outside to let the panel wash dry more quickly so it wouldn't make a mess in her bag.

"Because if it was," the boy with glasses started as he picked up the small toy. "It would be ashamed..." Ryoto started, pausing for dramatic effect. "...if it got confiscated" he said sinisterly while pushing his glasses further up.

"It's not what it look like..." Haruka said, trying to think of an excuse, but knew it was all over.

"Well, if you can give me the help we've been asking for, I'll pretend this never happened." The boy tried to negotiate.

The class rep tightened her fist. "But..."

"Or maybe if you become my girlfriend, then-"

Before the situation got worse, Daisuke quickly cutted him off. "It's mine." Grabbing the model out of Ryoto's hands.

Haruka looked as if she was about to say something, but Daisuke gave a look telling her to be quiet.

However, it seemed like Ryoto didn't buy it one bit. "Oh? You don't seem like someone who would be interested in Gunpla, Kamiya."

"Well shit, you don't seem like someone girls would be interested." Daisuke quipped while Haruka tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, you think your're so cool! Well if you wanna play that game, fine.! We'll have a Gunpla match. Today. After school. If I win, Asakura has to promise to cooperate with us AND she goes on a date with me!" Ryoto said angrily.

"What?! N-" Haruka began before being interrupted.

"Done. But when I win. You have to leave her alone. For good." Daisuke negotiated.

Ryoto feeling confident, began smirking since he thought that he would have the advantage as he assumed that Daisuke had no experience with Gunpla whatsoever. "Deal. I'll be seeing you after school then." He said walking away as the warning bell rang for class to resume.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Haruka shouted while grabbing Daisuke and shaking him violently by the shoulders.

The boy grinned sheepishly, placing both his hands on her own shoulders hoping to calm her down. "It's okay! I'm sure it'll be fine.

"But I'm guessing this is your first Gunpla battle right? Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Hmm, it shouldn't be that hard. It's like playing a video game right?" Daisuke replied even though he did have some previous experience under his belt, decided to just leave that out for his own amusement.

Eye twitching, Haruka had to restrain herself as she wanted to strangle the boy for getting her into such a predicament. Taking a deep breathe, "Well, just try not to ruin my Gunpla, okay?" Haruka said as she began to gather her belongings and started to head her way back to class.

"Ahhh, I just had to bring myself into this situation huh?" The lone boy asked to himself. 'But the thought of class rep and that freak together...really bothers me for some reason.' Daisuke thought to himself before leaving the roof.


	3. The Rise of Zero - Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Rise of Zero - Part 2**

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by for Daisuke and Haruka, whose minds were dwelling on the upcoming battle. Word had gotten around about the battle between one of the Gunpla club members and Yamashita High's school yankee and as a result, the gym where the battle was taking place had already built up a decent sized peanut gallery.

Haruka handed Daisuke the Gunpla and GP base. "I'm going to kill you if you lose." The girl threatened.

"The battle didn't start yet and your doubting me already? Don't you have faith in me at all?"

Haruka flicked the taller boy's forehead causing him to yelp. "Nope. Not at all. Just don't damage my Gunpla." The class rep commanded.

"Oi! We gonna start are what?" Ryoto interrupted, with his arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get an aneurysm." The blonde retorted as he and Haruka began climbing the stairs onto the stage.

"You're coming along too, class rep?" Daisuke questioned.

"Of course. I don't really trust you with my Gunpla. Besides you could probably use the help."

Daisuke shrugged. "Do as you like then."

**"Please set your GP Base."** The PPSE AI had requested from the table.

* * *

**PPSE**

* * *

**Operator:**

**Builder: Haruka Asakura**

**Fighter: Daisuke Kamiya**

* * *

**Gunpla:**

**Scale: 1/144**

**Class: HG + Scratch**

**Model No.: XXXG-01W0 KAI**

**Name:**

**Wing Zero Kai**

* * *

**"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." **The hexagon shaped table begin to emit a bright blue light surrounding Daisuke, Haruka, and Ryoto in a blue hologram cockpit. Two bright yellow spheres that served as the controls for the Gunpla appeared right before Daisuke and Ryoto.

**"Field 1, Space."**

As Daisuke was going through the controls, Haruka appeared on a screen on the main monitor. "So, Koguchi will be piloting a high mobility type Zaku. It's pretty standard except for a large beam gatling gun and the Sinanju's rocket bazooka. Both of which came from the 1/144 builders parts production line. Don't, be fooled though by the lack of customization. Those two weapons are more than enough to make up for it." The class rep advised.

"Duly noted. Is there anything else I should know of?"

"Well the Wing Zero Kai has pretty light armor and it only has that shield in terms of defending itself. You'll have to rely on speed and maneuverability. Do you what I told you in class?"

Daisuke began to test the controls and cycle through each weapon slot. "Yeah, I think I have it down. So speed and maneuverability huh? I'll keep that in mind." Daisuke said before switching the Gundam to it's neo-bird mode.

**"Battle start."**

"Don't wreck my Gunpla, okay?" Haruka had a worried look on her face.

Daisuke gave her reassuring smile. "Daisuke Kamiya. Wing Zero Kai. Engaging the target!" The blonde announced, feeling nostalgic. Pushing the control spheres forward, activating the thrusters as the Gundam took off in high speed as it left the gate. "Its been so long..." Daisuke mumbled to himself as he gracefully began to weave through the space debris as he began to feel more familiar with the controls.

"Kamiya-kun! On your left!" Haruka warned as a barrage of beam rays were shooting towards the winged Gunpla. Daisuke performed a quick barrel roll, avoiding the shots by a hairline.

* * *

"What's all the commotion?" Shinjiro Takahashi, a 3rd year student as well as the current club president of the Gunpla club. Shinjiro was surprised to see that there was a Gunpla battle going on. He was even more surprised to see that one of the contestants was Daisuke. "Daisukes battling again? I thought he quit..." The club president said to himself.

"Takahashi-senpai!" Shinjiro turned in the direction of the voice calling his name to see Megumi Suzuki, his kouhai as well as Vice President of the Gunpla club, running towards him. "It's Koguchi! He's the one involved. We tried stopping him, but he wouldn't listen Megumi explained.

"I see...no wonder I had no idea what was going on. He didn't inform anyone." Shinjiro still interested on the ongoing battle.

Megumi was confused at the club president's lack of action. "Senpai, Koguchi failed to get permission for this battle. Aren't you going to stop them?"

"It's fine. I want to watch actually. I think it'll be very interesting." Shinjiro said, giving a small smile. 'What I really want to know is what brought him to the battlefield...' The club president began pondering to himself.

* * *

"Not bad," Daisuke heard Ryoto say. "But you're gonna have to do more than that if you wanna beat me!" Drawing the heat tomahawk on its shoulder, the green Zaku began rushing toward the Gundam ready to strike.

"Fuck!" Daisuke cursed, transforming the Gundam to it's mobile suit mode to block the incoming attack with it's shield. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Daisuke began firing the small machine cannons that were located on the clavicle part of the Gundam. Ryoto quickly drew back before he could take any further damage.

"You'll pay for that you yankee!" Ryoto snarled before taking two grenades that were stored in the waist section of the Zaku and threw them at the Gundam, attaching itself to the shoulder.

"A semtex?!" Haruka gasped knowing that there was nothing they could do to prevent the coming explosion. Although the damage of a semtex alone isn't too powerful, the two of them made significant damage in piercing the shoulder armor of the Wing Zero Kai. Recovering from the blow, Daisuke tried aiming the twin buster rifle, but the Zaku had begun firing the beam gatling gun before he could even fire. The Zaku had manage to land a critical shot on the Gundam, shattering the green jewel on the chest.

"Shit! I can't see! Daisuke panicked as the monitor was pitch black.

"He must have damaged the main search eye. I'll link us to the head camera." Haruka began quickly typing on the holographic keyboard. Within seconds, the camera began functioning again, but to Daisuke and Haruka's dismay, the Zaku had unleashed the rocket bazooka towards them in attempt to finish them off. Daisuke quickly reverted back to mobile suit mode before activating the boosters, once again, barely escaping the powerful attack. Daisuke tried to aiming at the Zaku again, but was having a hard time doing so.

In the crowd watching, the Shinjiro began frowning. 'Koguchi is a decent fighter and all, but this battle shouldn't be that one sided. Has Daisuke lost his touch?' The club president thought, disappointed at the blonde boy's performance.

"This doesn't make sense! This Gunpla should have been avoid most of those attacks easily. It also shouldn't be that hard for me to aim. This kit has much more potential then that." Daisuke punched the monitor in frustration.

Haruka, feeling insulted at what Daisuke had just said. "Uhm, hello? It's not my Gunpla's fault! It's obviously the lack of a capable pilot! If a Gunpla and a pilot aren't suited for each other, of course the results are gonna be terrible." The class rep retorted.

"If the Gunpla and pilot aren't suited for each other..." Daisuke repeated. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid!" The blonde face palmed himself.

"Tch. You only realize now?"

Ignoring the insult, "Class rep, take control for a bit." As he began clicking buttons on the control sphere to pass them to his copilot.

"You can't be serious." The girl dead panned as the controls appeared before her 'What does he think he's doing?!'

"Don't worry. Just don't get blown up til I'm done." Daisuke had pulled out the holographic keyboard and began typing as fast as he could. As if his life depended on it.

"ISN'T THIS YOUR JOB?!" Haruka yelled trying to escape from the Zaku.

"Don't run away from me you coward!" The Zaku began playing cat and mouse with the Wing Zero Kai, firing the gatling gun in hopes of shooting it down.

'Just as I thought! The settings that the GP base has for this Gunpla are still in the default ones. We can still win!' Daisuke began to adjust the settings to match his proper skill level. "Okay, Haruka! Pass the controls back to me!" Daisuke shouted, not realizing what he just said.

Haruka's eyes looked just about ready to pop out, "Wh-wh-what did you call me?!" The flustered girl managed to get out.

"Hurry and give me back the controls!" Daisuke barked, losing his patience.

The still red faced Haruka obeyed and quickly passed the controls back to Daisuke. While Daisuke and Haruka were distracted, they failed to see that Ryoto had flanked them, racing towards them with the rocket bazooka in hand.

"Well, it was fun til it lasted. Don't worry though. I'll be sure to take care of you, Asakura-Chan." Ryoto smiled creepily as he blasted the bazooka directly at them. The smoke began to clear, leaving no remains in front of him.

"Hahaha! Victory!" Ryoto shouted, believing that he had won. All of a sudden there a beam that fired towards him, shooting the Bazooka causing the weapon to explode. Ryoto's eye went wide. "N-n-no way." The boy began to panic. It was Ryoto's turn to have a horrified face as what appeared on his monitor was indeed, Wing Zero Kai.

Haruka, who had witnessed exactly what happened on her own monitor couldn't even believe it herself. "How did you..." Haruka was just so surprised that she couldn't even finish what she was trying to say.

Daisuke snickered, amused from the shocked reactions he was getting. "I told you to have faith in me." Giving Haruka a smug grin. "I think it's time to show you how capable of a pilot I can be." Haruka noticed the determined aura in Daisuke's eyes, making her feel like her heart skipped a beat.

"THERES NO WAY I COULD LOSE TO YOU!" Ryoto screamed as he sprayed the Gatling gun at the oncoming target. Daisuke skillfully dodged all the shots before transforming into mobile suit mode and pulling the beam saber he had stored under the Gundam's forearm, it's green eyes shining just for a moment. Ryoto activated the thrusters for the Zaku to fly back, but was unfortunately not quick enough and ended up having his gatling gun slashed in two. Losing his two primary weapons, Ryoto could only watch as the Wing Zero Kai drew both buster rifles out before dramatically combining them into one and fired as if it was Heero Yuy himself pulling the trigger, completely obliterating the Zaku in one powerful shot.

**"Battle ended." **The AI announced.

Winners:

Haruka Asakura

Daisuke Kamiya

* * *

The crowd went wild for the unexpected victor. The battle was so one sided for most of the match that they thought it was clear that Ryoto would have came out on top. Megumi who was also cheering for the winner noticed that Shinjiro had started making his way toward the arena. "Senpai?" The Vice President began pushing herself through the large groups of people, trying to catch up to her Senpai.

Haruka was still trying to process at what just happened. 'First we we're losing, then we we're winning, and Kamiya-kun called me by my first name...and that feeling in my heart.' Placing her hands over her heart not sure what she felt. 'I hope I'm not on my period.' The naive class rep concluded.

"Class rep!" The girl looked up to see Daisuke coming toward her. "Uhm..." the blonde began to feel a bit nervous as he revealed the moderately damaged Gunpla to her. "Sorry it came out with more than a few scratches. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Daisuke finished, bracing himself for the worse.

The girl blinked before taking the Gunpla out of his hands to inspect the damage. Strangely, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. "It's okay." Giving the yankee a small smile.

"Eh?" This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting.

"It shouldn't take much to repair the damage. I could have it fixed by tonight. And besides, you won!" Haruka beamed happily at the much taller boy.

Daisuke began to smile sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "Nah," patting Haruka on her head. "'WE' won." Upon hearing that, Haruka smile only grew bigger.

"Yeah...we won." Haruka corrected herself when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, why did you give me controls in the first place? And how did you manage to make a comeback?" The class rep's eyes narrowed at the boy.

Daisuke began laughing nervously as his little "secret" had been found out. "Well, you see-"

"And why'd you call me by my first name back there?" Haruka asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

Daisuke gave her a puzzled look"Wait, what?"

"You know...you addressed me as 'Haruka' when you wanted the controls back." Haruka recalled, feeling her face getting hot again.

Daisuke finally realized the moment she was referring to and began slightly blushing himself. 'Shit, it was the heat in the moment. I was thinking straight at the time. Well, if I just play it cool and tell her that, I think she'll understand.' Daisuke reasoned to himself.

"No I didn't." he fibbed.

Haruka quirked her eyebrow. "Yeah you did. I heard you."

Daisuke pretending to scoff and began laughing nervously. "No, I said Asakura-chan"

Not believing his statement for one second, "You're such a liar! I know what I heard!" The class rep argued

"Well I think I know said!" Daisuke argued back.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ahem," interrupting the two students arguement. They both turned to see a handsome tall, athletic blue haired boy. One could actually mistake him for someone who would work at a host club had it not been for the school uniform. Next to him was a fairly cute looking girl with long, wavey auburn colored hair.

"Takahashi-senpai?" Of course Haruka was familiar with the current Gunpla club president. He too had asked for her shop to help sponsor his club. Naturally, she reject his request, but Shinjiro actually understood that no meant no.

"Shinji." Daisuke acknowledged his childhood friend by his nickname, whom he hadn't spoken to in years.

Shinjiro approached Daisuke holding out his hand for a shake. "It's been awhile, Dai-kun." Also referring to his old friend by his nickname. "I thought you quit Gunpla battling?"

"I did, but I only did it to help my class rep." Daisuke pointed at Haruka and auburn hair girl both looked quizzically at the two boy who were acting friendly toward each other.

The club president chuckled as it started to make a bit of sense to him. "Ah! I should have known! There's no way that Daisuke could have built a Gunpla that amazing."

Said boy began to pout and cross his arms, similar to how a child would. "Hey, mine were never that bad!"

"Oh please! Need I remind you the terrible nub marks and sticker placement on your first Gunpla?"

"...Shut up."

"Takashi-senpai, do you know him?" The auburn haired girl finally asked.

"Oh, sorry Suzuki-chan, Asakura-chan. Daisuke and I are actually childhood friends. Neighbors actually at one point, but we ended up drifting apart as the years went by." Shinjiro explained. "By the way Asakura-chan how exactly did you get him to start battling again? I've tried everything to get him back into it for years, but i could never do it." Not noticing the signals and hand gestures that Daisuke was trying to give him.

Haruka looked Daisuke, and then at Shinjiro before looking at Daisuke again. "I thought you said you hated Gunpla?" Haruka asked, as the boy began to look down.

Finally realizing the current situation, "Daisuke, she doesn't know everything yet?" Shinjiro asked, who received a glare from the blonde boy as it to say, "No shit" in response. Shinjiro smiled sympathetically at the two. "I'm sorry, Daisuke. I didn't know. You should have tried stopping me though.

Daisuke angrily threw his hands up in the air. "I DID!"

"Senpai," Megumi intervened, saving the club president from the wrath of the yankee. "You're forgetting about Koguchi-kun over there." The Vice President at the boy on the otherwise of the arena, who was in the fetal position from the time their battle had ended.

"Ah, right. Daisuke, Asakura-chan. I apologize for the behavior of Koguchi. Suzuki-chan here informed me of the details during the battle. I believe he was trying to gain the store sponsorship so that I could acknowledge him as the next club president when I graduate. Although at this point, it's highly unlikely now. Even though I had already decided on who it would be." Shinjiro smiled in the direction of Megumi who began to blush.

"S-senpai!" The girl squealed, feeling embarrassed as well as a bit happy to have her senpai's approval.

Shinjiro bowed before continuing, "Again, I apologize on behalf of the Gunpla club."

Haruka bowed as well. "It's okay senpai. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, its cool dude." Daisuke said nonchalantly, earning himself an elbow jab from Haruka.

The club president laughed. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Not that much I suppose." The boy replied, clutching his sides.

"Well it was nice talking to you again Daisuke. Feel free to drop by the club room if you like. It would be nice to hang out like the good ol days. You're welcome to join us as well, Asakura-chan." Shinjiro gave a small nod before approaching Ryoto to deal with his punishment. Megumi bowed before following her senpai.

Daisuke looked at his phone to check for the time, noticing that they ended up staying at school about an hour and a half later than usual. "We should get going too class rep," Haruka nodded as she began walking side by side with Daisuke towards the courtyard in an awkward silence.

Haruka was about to open her mouth, wanting to ask THE question that's been on her mind since talking with Shinjiro and Megumi before Daisuke beat her to the punch. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet." The blonde said bluntly.

Haruka bit her lip, but knew better than to pry. "Fair enough. You did help me after all, so I'll leave it at that. Haruka said walking ahead with her hands behind her back. "For now." Haruka added, while turning around, shooting the boy a small smile.

Daisuke gave a half smile. "Maybe in due time."

The girl nodded before looking back at the look his eyes gave during the come back in the battle. "You know...there was this look in your eye during the battle..."

Daisuke who had found his motorcycle started it up, getting ready to leave the school campus. "Did I?"

"Yeah...you actually looked kind of cool."

The boy was kind of glad that he had already put on his helmet as it hid the smile that began to take form. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. Just a little though." Haruka said teasingly while making a small gap between her pointer finger and thumb for emphasis. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kamiya-kun." Giving him a small smile as she began to turn towards the gate.

For the first time ever, the boy actually looked forward to going to school. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Daisuke said softly before pulling the helmets visor down and began heading home. Haruka watched him until he rounded a corner, disappearing in sight before heading the other direction towards her own home.

* * *

So I originally planned "The Rise of Zero" to be one chapter until I got carried a way and felt that it was too long (almost 4 times the amount of words than the first chapter? Lol.), thus splitting it into two. I just hope I didn't bore anyone with the lack of action in the first two chapters. Hopefully things will start to pick up a bit more in future chapters. Also, this is actually the first battle scene that I've written for any story (Not that I write much anyway). So I hope it turned out okay.

Also decided to change Daisuke's POV to third person. Just felt a bit more comfortable writing that way. Just thought I'd trow that out there haha. I'll be making the same changes to chapter 1 eventually.

Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think in the review! Too much dialogue? Not enough action? Bad grammar? Please let me know so I can try to make this story a bit better!


	4. A Day With The Asakuras

**Chapter 3 - A Day With The Asakuras**

* * *

"Haruka-chan! Good morning!" She heard a voice greet her.

Haruka, who was tired from repairing the Wing Zero Kai the night before at her head down, hoping to catch a quick nap looked up to see her best friend, Kiyomi. "Ahh, Kiyomi. Good morning." Haruka greeted still half asleep.

"Hmm, how strange to see the class rep sleeping in class." The short hair girl said as she took her seat on the desk.

Haruka let out a yawn whole stretching both her arms. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. After I finished all the homework, I spent the rest of the night fixing my Gunpla." She informed her friend. Right as she said that, Daisuke came walking in to the classroom. Both they're eyes met one another in which Daisuke gave her a small smile and nodded towards her direction. Haruka returned his gesture by giving him a smile of her own and a small wave.

"So it is true!" Kiyomi exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?"

"I heard what happened yesterday with Koguchi-kun during swimming practice!" Kiyomi said excitingly.

"Oh...that. Kamiya-kun was just helping me that's all." Haruka said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal so her friend would overexaggerate.

"That's so romantic! My little Haruka-chan is growing up!" Kiyomi gushed as Haruka was starting to feel embarrassed.

"What are you saying?" Haruka ask, wondering how she got that idea.

"I heard they had a battle to see who should dare you." Her friend said naively.

"Eh?! No you're wrong! That's probably just a rumor..." The class rep corrected Kiyomi.

"But the way you're acting towards-"

Haruka cut her off. "I told you already, he was just helping me! It was partially his fault that he got me in that situation." She explained the event that took place between Daisuke and Ryoto. "Besidess, we barely know each other." Haruka felt that they weren't really enemies despite their little show down during the beginning of class yesterday, but she wouldn't exactly call them friends yet either.

"I suppose that's true. So there's nothing going on between you guys at all?" Kiyomi asked.

As Haruka was going to answer, she thought back to the small moments that caused her to feel flustered by the boy and could feel her face getting red. Trying to hide her face, she put down her head on the desk. Unfortunately for her, she heard Kiyomi giggling. She was able to read her actions easily. "Awh, Haruka has her first crush!"

"S-shut up!" The class rep stammered loudly in the class. All eyes were on her as it was unusual to see such a model student have an outburst during class. "S-sorry!" Haruka said meekly, giving an embarrassed smile as Kiyomi was trying to stifle her laughter. Haruka turned towards Daisuke's direction to see his reaction, but it turned out he had been napping since he arrived in class. Haruka felt slightly annoyed that he was still sleeping in class, especially after the lecture she gave the boy yesterday. But then again, she too was sleeping earlier and decided to let him have his way for now.

* * *

Daisuke's head had began slipping from his hand causing him to slam his face against the desk, awaking the sleeping student immediantly. The whole class erupted into laughter at Daisuke's rude awakening.

Tezuka-sensei who had caught the boy's predicament and rather than waking him up, he instead had the class watch at what was about to happen. The teacher was able to suppress his laughter, but didn't bother hiding his smug smile. "Glad you're finally awake, Kamiya-kun."

The blonde smiled sheepishly while scratching his cheek in embarrassment. The lunch bell suddenly rang, causing most of the students to forget the event. Haruka watched as the poor boy began rubbing his forehead tenderly as it started to turn red.

"Haruka, you should try inviting him to eat lunch with us." Her friend proposed.

"I don't know...what if he has lunch plans already?"

"Doubt it. I heard that he usually just hangs around the roof during lunch. But, if you don't want me to be a third wheeler, I wouldn't mind leaving you two alone." Kiyomi winked suggestively.

The class rep flicked her friend's nose causing her to squeak. "Oh shush, you." Haruka hesitantly got up to approach the blonde who had began packing his stuff. "Kamiya-kun." She called out to him. Daisuke looked up before breaking out into a smile.

"What's up class rep? Did you manage to fix your Gunpla?"

She nodded. "Yep! I pretty much did an all nighter since I did the class assignments before repairing the damage, but it's as good as new!"

The blonde smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. If I thought of changing the game play settings from your GP base sooner, it probably wouldn't be as bad."

"No worries. I probably should have told you that the GP base was still on the factory settings. But I thought you were a first timer, so I figured it wouldn't have mattered."

The boy began laughing uncomfortably. "Has Koguchi bothered you at all today?" Daisuke asked trying to change the subject. Looking towards Ryoto's direction where they made eye contact for a split second before the bespectacled looked away hastily.

"Surprisingly, no. He actually kept true to his word thankfully. I'm sure Takashi-senpai made sure as well."

"That's good then. By the way, is there something you need for me?"

"Actually, my friend and I wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch with us? If you're not doing anything else I mean." Haruka offered, as she pointed to Kiyomi who began waving.

The boy thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Haruka smiled approvingly before signaling for her friend to come over. "Hi! My name is Kiyomi Kimihara! Haruka's best friend since preschool!"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kimihara-chan. Daisuke Kamiya." The boy introduced himself cooly.

The two girls took seats in the nearest desk to Daisukes' before they each pulled out their meals. "What did you bring for lunch, Haruka?" Kiyomi asked.

"Just some Onigiri and leftover Tamagoyaki from breakfast this morning. I woke up a bit late, so I didn't have time to prepare much food." Haruka replied while looking at Kiyomi's lunch box which consisted mostly of sweets. "Really, Kiyomi? You eat like you're still a kid." Haruka said sternly as Kiyomi stuck her tongue out at her childishly which only proved her point even more.

"What about you, Kamiya-kun?"

"Uhhh..." The blonde trailed off as he only had an apple and a small juice box in front of him. The two girls looked at him incredulously wondering how such a small meal would fill the boy up.

"Are you on a diet?" The class rep asked.

"No...I just didn't have time to make food. I usually drop my sister off and she would have been late otherwise. I don't really have the money to spend either." He explained.

"Well in that case, would you like some of mine?" Haruka offered sympathetically.

Despite the enticing offer, Daisuke shook his head. "It's fine. This much would be able to last me until I get home." The two girl's looked at each other before giving a shrug.

"You know Kamiya-kun, I bet Haruka wouldn't mind making you lunch everyday. She usually always makes her lunches!" Kiyomi teased. Earning a kick from the class rep. The boy chuckled amusingly as he began devouring his apple. 'This is actually kind of nice...' the boy thought as he was usually a loner.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, and soon enough the students were dismissed from their classes. As Haruka was taking her usual route back to her family's shop, she heard a familiar sound approaching her.

"Daisuke slowly pulled his bike along side the curb. "Yo." The helmet covered teen greeted casually.

"I thought I told you not to ride that thing to school anymore." The class rep reminded him.

"You did, but I figured that you wouldn't care since you let me off the hook from cleaning duties since you broke the Gunpla bringing rule yesterday."

"True, but I could assign you to cleaning duty for next week if you keep breaking the rules." The class rep argued back.

Daisuke thought for a moment to think of a comeback, but ended up with nothing and decided to admit his defeat. "Touché."

Haruka laughed slyly. "So, what's making you take this route? Last I saw, you took the opposite way home."

"Well, it's my turn to get ingredients for dinner tonight so I was about to head to the market in the shopping district. They usually have some sales on Tuesday."

Haruka giggled at the boy's explanation. "Sales? I didn't think someone like you would be into that."

Daisuke scoffed. "Hey, don't judge me! It's called saving money!" The yankee before ranting on about the importance of saving money and how hard it is to earn it. Haruka was amused at easily offended the boy was over something trivial. 'It's actually...cute.' She thought as the boy continue to ramble on and on.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Kamiya-kun."

Realizing that he got a bit carried away for a moment. "Sorry about that. It's just that buying two cartons of eggs for the price of one? It's an amazing deal!"

"Hehe, yeah." Haruka said awkwardly. The two just stood there for another minute, not really saying anything.

"So, you're going to your dad's shop or something?"

Haruka nodded. "I usually help when I get off from school."

"I see..." Daisuke paused. "Uhh...do you want a ride?"

The class rep blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want a ride?" The boy repeated. "The market is right across from your shop and since we're both heading there, I figured why not." He said as he grabbed the extra helmet latched under the seat.

Haruka began pondering on what to do before deciding that she didn't really have a reason to reject his offer. Plus, it certainly beat walking. "As long as you don't go too fast..." Haruka told the boy before grabbing the helmet from his hands.

"No promises." Daisuke said teasingly. As Haruka sat herself on the bike, making sure the helmet was fastened properly.

"I mean it, Kamiya." The class rep said in a stern tone while grabbing the sides of the seat.

"Yeah, yeah." Daisuke looked behind to make sure she was seated properly. "You know, it's usually advised for the passenger to hold on to the driver on a small bike like this." Daisuke warned.

"B-b-ut then we'll be touching each other." The girl stammered.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're having sex." Daisuke said with a bored expression. jowever, Haruka's face on the other hand began to feel flush, but was thankful that the helmet covered her very red face.

"JUST DRIVE!" The class rep demanded.

Daisuke flinched at the sudden outburst since they were pretty close to one another. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." Daisuke simply said as he flipped the visor down. He gave the engine a few revs before taking off down the street.

"KYAAAAAA!" A screamed echoed through the streets.

* * *

Soon enough, they were in the shopping district. Haruka, who had her eyes closed the entire ride and didn't realize that they stopped was still gripping on tightly to Daisuke's waist. The entire ride there, the boy's body felt tensed as soon as he felt something soft pressed against his back. "Asakura-chan, we're here." Daisuke managed to say, trying to keep his cool. Haruka opened her eyes and sure enough they were just outside her family's shop. A good 20 minutes early than she would usually arrive. Realizing their current position, Haruka quickly let go of the boy's waist.

"Sorry!" The girl squeaked as she began to take off the helmet while stepping off the bike.

"It's cool." Daisuke managed to say, still trying to recover from the physical contact.

Since she still had time before she usually started working, she asked, "Would you like to come in for a drink? Or maybe something to eat?" Haruka invited the blonde.

Daisuke was a bit surprised at the sudden invitation. "No it's fine. You really don't have to." He replied, not wanting to be a bother.

As if reading his thoughts, "It's fine really. I want to thank you for the ride. Besides, you're probably a bit hungry since you haven't eaten much at lunch earlier, right?"

Daisuke clutched his stomach as he was indeed beginning to feel hungry. "Well if you insist."

The class rep gave a warm smile. "C'mon in then." She said as she entered the shop with Daisuke right behind her.

As they entered the building, Daisuke noticed a pretty young woman sitting by the counter filling out some papers. Aside from the woman's brown hair which she wore her bangs even and straight down as opposed to Haruka's black hair and side swept bangs, they had pretty similar features. 'Her sister?' The blonde assumed.

"I'm home!" Haruka chirped happily.

The woman turned her head towards their direction and smiled. "You're home already Haruka?" The woman paused as she noticed Daisuke standing behind her. "And you brought a boy?"

Haruka laughed a bit nervously hoping that she wasn't getting any ideas. "We just go to the same school. We're classmates actually." She explained

Daisuke stepped forward before bowing respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Kamiya-san. My name's Daisuke Kamiya."

The older woman chuckled. "No need to be so formal Kamiya-kun! It makes me feel old if you call me that. Just call me Hyorin.

"Sorry, Hyorin-san." Daisuke said, bowing again. "I've never heard that kind of name before. It's pretty unique." He added.

Hyorin smiled again. "Thank you Kamiya-kun! Haruka, you picked a really nice boy!" She cooed.

Both teens faces began to feel flustered. "Omma! It's not like that!" (**Omma means mom in Korean pretty much.**)

The woman's smile drop as she realized that the two weren't anything more than friends. "Awh, really? So you're not dating my daughter?" Hyorin turned to Daisuke for confirmation.

Daisuke's mouth dropped. "Your daughter?! I...I thought you two were sisters." The dumbfounded boy admitted.

Haruka's mother held both her cheeks with her hand. "Oh my! Do I really look that young?" Haruka grabbed Daisuke and began dragging him into the small kitchen in the back room before this conversation escalated any further.

"We'll be in here eating!" She told her mom.

Hyorin watched as the two left the room. "Ah, it must be nice to be so young!" She said dreamily before going back to filling out the order forms for next months shipment.

* * *

"Sorry about that. My mom is a bit of an air head sometimes." Haruka said as she set down a bowl of ramen in front of Daisuke and two water bottles. One for him and the other for herself.

"It's okay. She seems really nice." Daisuke stopped to blow the hot noodles before taking a bite. "She doesn't seem to be from around here?"

"Yeah. My mom's Korean actually." Haruka said.

Daisuke nodded as her mom's name and referring to her as Oma instead of the usual Oka-san or something. "So, that makes you half Korean?" The girl nodded, confirming his answer. "I see. I had no idea, but that's cool."

"It's fine. Not too many people know actually since I usually have people call me by "Haruka".

"You have a Korean name too or something?" The blonde asked.

Haruka took a sip of her water before answering. "Mhmm. It's something my mom thought we should have when we were born. My brother and I, I mean. Mines Ji Soo."

"Ji soo." Daisuke repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. "It sounds really nice." The boy complimented. Haruka began biting her lip in attempt to hide the smile forming on her face."Err, I'll be back real quick!" Haruka excused herself, leaving the boy to eat his ramen quietly. As he was eating, he heard light footsteps coming towards the kitchen. A young boy, probably no older than 8 or 9 poked his head into the small room.

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously.

Daisuke figured that the boy must have been Haruka's brother that she mentioned earlier. "Daisuke. A friend of your sister I suppose. What's your name?"

"My name's Taro!" The boy said enthusiastically. Taro grabbed a figure that he was keeping in his pocket before setting it on the table. "And this is my Gunpla!" The model that the boy set out was a HGUC RX-78-2. Otherwise known as the Grand Daddy Gundam as it was the first of it's kind to start it all. Daisuke took the Gunpla into his own hands to inspect it closer. It seemed to be pretty much an out of the box kit. The Gunpla had all the standard parts, nothing really new added on. As for detail, the boy did manage to hide the nub marks fairly well as well as some basic panel lining with a Gundam marker of some sort. The kit also sported a flat clear coat to take away that plastic sheen, so it wouldn't look like a toy as much.

"It look's pretty well built. Did you build it yourself?" Daisuke questioned.

"Sorta. Omma didn't want me to playing with spray cans, so nuna (**AN: Older sister in Korean**) did it for me. I did everything else though!" The younger boy said proudly. Daisuke chuckled quietly as he saw a bit of himself in Taro when he was his age. "What's your favorite Gunpla?" The boy suddenly asked innocently.

Caught off guard, Daisuke wasn't really sure what to say. Sure, he could always go with the truth, but with how curious youngster's were these days, Taro would probably just ask "Why?". "Hmmm, it's kind hard to choose. I like them all." Daisuke said playfully.

Taro seemed satisfied with his answer as he nodded too in agreement. "I know right?! Someday, I'm going to have every Gunpla ever made!" Taro's eyes gleamed as he said that. "We should have a Gunpla battle right now!" The youngster suddenly declared.

"No can do kiddo. I don't have one on me." Daisuke said, causing the younger boy to frown disappointingly. Daisuke began to feel a bit guilty. "How about you play against that AI? I'll even watch you if you'd like?" Upon hearing that, Taro's frown literally flipped 180 degrees as he grabbed the older teen's hand and led him to one of the battle rooms back on the sales floor. Daisuke watched as the young boy began to set up the battle against the PPSE's AI.

"There you are!" Haruka called out from behind Daisuke. The blonde turned around to see that the class rep had fixed her hair into a neat, tight bun. She also sported some "hipster" styled glasses that made her look a tad quirky. She also changed into a pair of black capris and a white blouse. A simple look overall, but looked great on her, nonetheless.

"Where have you been, four-eyes?" Daisuke grinned playfully.

Haruka puffed her cheeks out and she slapped the boy on the arm softly. "I wanted to change since my clothes got all messed up from the ride. Plus, the helmet messed up my hair!." The class rep whined. Haruka peered into the battle room to see that it was her younger brother playing. "I see you met Taro."

"We met as soon as you left. Seems like a good kid." Daisuke said as he watched the the RX-78 clash beam sabers with his opponent. A HG M1 Astray from the Gundam Seed series.

"Actually he's a bit spoiled at times. It's always the younger sibling." Haruka laughed dryly. "But he's my baby brother and I love him."

Daisuke began thinking of his own younger sibling. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Do you have siblings too, Kamiya-kun?" The class rep asked curiously.

"I have a younger sister. She just went entered middle school not too long ago actually." Daisuke answered.

"Oh? I hope she doesn't take after you then." Haruka narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Daisuke began scratching his cheek. "Nah, shes a good girl. Besides, I usually drop her off at school." The two heard a small explosion in the small room. The RX-78 had manage to destroy the Astray's shield, leaving the red Gunpla defenseless as Taro stabbed his opponent right in the cockpit.

**"Battle** **ended."** The AI announced.

The young boy came rushing out from the battle room excited that he had one. "Nuna! Hyong! Did you see that?! Did ya?! Did ya?!" The boy asked jumping up and down.

"Hyung?" Daisuke turned to Haruka for an answer.

"He's pretty much calling you onii-chan." Haruka explained.

"Ahh, gotcha." Daisuke said before bending down to give the short boy a high five, which he returned. "You're pretty good, Taro. Who taught you to battle like that?"

"Appa! He's like, the strongest battler in the entiiiiiiiire world!" The boy exclaimed as he stretched arms to emphasize his statement. Daisuke looked at Haruka again quizzically for more translation.

Haruka sighed. "He mean's our dad."

"You mean, pops? He didn't seem like much of a battler when I first met him."

"He's actually really good. Good enough to podium a couple times in the world tournament."

Taro nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And I'm gonna be like him someday!"

Daisuke laughed as he ruffled the kid's hair. "I'm sure you will kiddo." Daisuke pulled out his phone to check the time and decided that he had been there long enough. "It's getting late so I should probably leave now. I still have to make in time before the sales end after all."

"Awhhh..." Taro groaned as he was beginning to grow fond of the older teen. "Will you come back then again so we can battle?" He asked.

Daisuke laughed a bit nervously as he looked back at Haruka who could only shrug before turning back to Taro. As much as he didn't want to lie, he still wasn't comfortable about getting back into Gunpla. "Hmm, maybe. If you can beat your onee-chan first."

The young boy grinned cockily. "I can do that easy!"

"I'm right here you know." The class rep pointed out as the two boy grinned at each other causing her to roll her eyes as she led the blonde to the exit.

"Bye, Hyorin-san. Thank you for having me!" Daisuke called out to Haruka's mother who gave a small wave and told him that he was welcomed to come back anytime.

"Oh! I don't think I got the chance to thank you for yesterday. So, thanks a lot Kamiya-kun!" Haruka said, bowing gratefully.

"Ahh, that? It's cool, really." Daisuke said as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"No really. Koguchi-kun has been getting on my nerves for awhile, so it's nice that he'll finally be backing off. Plus...the battle was kind of fun. I guess they aren't as bad as I thought they'd be."

"Daisuke began playing with the straps on his helmet. "Really? That's good I suppose. Maybe you'll fight your own battles now." Daisuke half joked.

"Hmm, maybe. I wouldn't mind working together though." Haruka said. The boy didn't bother responding so Haruka decided to change the subject.

"And thanks for the ride by the way." Haruka said graciously. "Even though it was kinda scary." She added.

Daisuke smiled cheekily. "Don't sweat it. And scary? I was going speed limit."

"Well it feels faster on a bike rather than being inside a car." Haruka pointed out.

"I suppose that's true. Don't worry though. You get used to it." Daisuke said as he hopped on the small Honda.

"You make it sound like we'll be doing this again?" Haruka asked curiously. Part of her really hoping that they would.

"Well...only if you want to? I mean whenever I happen to be shopping district you know?"

Haruka smiled softly. "I'd like that. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Later, class rep." Daisuke said as he pulled out of the alley. Haruka waved farewell before going back inside the shop.

* * *

**AN: Just a normal day for this chapter. I kinda did want to include a battle, but decided to do build up their relationship a bit more I guess. As well introduce the rest of Haruka's family. Making Haruka half Korean was just something I decided to throw in. And for those who might have noticed, yes. I kinda based her mom off from Hyorin from the K-pop group, Sistar. I'm not really into K-pop , but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a Hyorin fanboy aha. Also, I thought of a new plot idea for the story as I was writing this chapter that I really want to use. Fortunately, I'll still be able to work it into the story, but the title and summary are subject to change to accommodate the new plot idea. We shall see.**

**Anyway, I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed the last updates. It's always nice to see review, so I highly encourage it! It makes me happy to hear your opinion.**

**I also had some things I'd like to address from those who reviewed last time.**

**1. Will Daisuke have his own Gunpla?**

** A: Sorta. I don't want to say too much, but he still has a Gunpla that he used during his childhood, but that won't be seen for awhile now.**

**2. Will there be a Zero System?**

** A: I kinda did want to try incorporating the Zero System when I was planning this out, but I can't really see this working to be honest. The first reason being is that it pretty much mind fucks the user and causes them to go on a rampage if they can't handle it? (I'm looking at you, Quatre.) I don't think it would be too practical for like the PPSE to allow such a feature. The second reason? Simply because I'd feel that it would be too overpowered if it were to battle a Gunpla that didn't have a Zero System or something.**

**I suppose that wraps just about everything I wanted to cover. Please review! And if there's something you'd like to ask and want me to clear up, put that in as well. I'll start doing that Q/A thing like I did for this note.**

**Thanks guys~**


End file.
